


Dancing in the Moonlight

by TheRoonilWazzlib



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break-up (Steve/Tony), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loads of pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda manipulative relationship (stony)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoonilWazzlib/pseuds/TheRoonilWazzlib
Summary: Bucky feels like it's love at first sight when he sees Tony. Problem, Tony is in a relationship with Steve. Maybe not a good one, if you ask him, but he may be biased.But then, Tony is single again. Everything's good. Bucky has a shot. He'll get the guy.What do you mean Tony's moving to Malibu ?Fuck Bucky's feeling I guess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. The begining (Bucky falls in love)

**Author's Note:**

> So ! It's my first fanfiction in like forever, but the first one I post ?? And it's marvel ? It's Winteriron ? Wooow
> 
> I think it will be in two chapters, maybe 3 max but that's all, a cute short story ! Don't hesitate to listen to Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader who inspired all of this ! 
> 
> And sorry for any and all mistakes, i'm not an english speaker and no beta so, yeah sorry ! Hope you like it anyway !

« So. I've decided to move. » Well, that part wasn't that bad. Wasn't at all. « To Malibu. »  


Oh. Oh... That part, on the other side, was just a disaster. What. The. Fuck. Tony moving ? Tony moving to the other side of the country ? Far, far, far away from him ? Fuck. He didn't even hear the responses his friends were giving, his ears buzzing, heart in his throat. Was he about to throw up ? No... Having an anxiety attack wasn't off the table though. He was about to lose Tony. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He came back to reality with a sharp pain in his shin, and everyone looking at him. Especially Tony, of course, since he hadn't said a thing for like, two whole minutes, and Natasha, glaring at him. What ? It wasn't HIS fault, if Tony wanted to fuck away.  


« I'm sorry, what ? » Was all he could say. That must have been a mistake. He must have misheard.  


« I was saying I'm going to move... » Tony repeated, carefully saying his words. « I.. I just.. » He sighted, lowering his eyes. « I'm following your advice. Moving on. »  


Well. That couldn't have been worse. He definitely wanted to throw up now. And Natasha was surely about to kick his butt off to China.

To understand the situation, you had to take it back to... Well. At the beginning. When Natasha had introduced them to Tony, a student who often (by often, read every goddamn day) came to the Coffee Shop where she worked with Clint. He was just a customer at first, but he came so often, and he was good fun, so she started taking her break with him. The friendship took there, so of course, she introduced him to the whole squad. The wonder-twins, her and Clint, even if they weren't twins or related at all, Sam, and him. In exchange, Tony had brought Bruce, one of his best friends, and Steve, his boyfriend.

Facts were, when Natasha came in, and pushed herself out of the way, and he first saw Tony, his heart had made a quite impressive jump. Tony was... Everything Bucky loved in a guy, and then more. First he was beautiful, of course. With his brown eyes, deep or honey depending on the light, always shining beautifully. And then, his entire person was just perfect. He was so fun, sassy, brilliant, soft, sweet and kind. It had taken maybe a whole of an hour before James could confidently say he was in love with Anthony Edward Stark.  
The only problem, was that after making that declaration in his brain, Tony had started talking about his boyfriend. Steve. How Steve was kind. Saved puppies and whatnot. God. He was such a big tool in Bucky's opinion. But of course, he then had to go and meet the guy, who was actually kind of cool, he guessed, and now he had no other reason to hate him than to have stolen his soulmate.

But still. He was pretty mad at the guy for that. Because the more he hung out around Tony, the harder it was to deny those feelings. To hide the doe-eyes full of love when he was just talking about his robots and creation. The flutter of his heart when Tony was affirming one day he would make it big, without needing his father’s name, and revolutionize whatever field he would like to. Of course, the first to notice was Natasha. Who said to him to be careful, that Tony was happy with Steve and that he was to respect that. Of course he was going to do that. He wasn't a dick.  
But the more time went on, and the harder it was to just stand still and take it. Because, yeah, Steve was kind of cool, wanted to finish his art degree and become a teacher, but the fact was : He wasn't that cool with Tony. It wasn't like, full on abuse, of course not. But it was the little things. The fact that after the gang met him, Tony seemed to not be able to go out without Steve by his side. That he was throwing mean glare when Tony's phone went on and that he had to take it. The little mean quips about Tony's drinking. « Wouldn't want to end up like your dad, eh ? » « Come on, you'll be a pain tomorrow with another glass.. » The fact that he seemed to have decided they would move to the suburbs the sooner they could, for the whole white picket fence deal. The fact that he never seemed to pay for anything himself. The fact that they got home when he decided, came when he decided, danced when he decided, eated what he decided. It all seemed weird for him. Sure, he had feelings for Tony, but he wasn't imagining all of that. Could he ?

It went like that for a good year and a half. At some point, he had dared talking about it with Clint, who like himself agreed it was a bit weird but he didn't know Tony and Steve all that much. Not like Bucky. Because Bucky paid attention to everything and anything concerning Tony. And okay, maybe for the last 3 months, they had started to see each other. Just the two of them. Not on dates or anything like that. James had promised Natasha, and himself he wouldn't fuck up Tony's relationship like that. But Tony had called him, saying he needed a break from his thesis, and to be honest James needed it, even if he didn't need the excuse to spend time with him. So they went ahead and had coffee and walked around central park. It had almost become a ritual. It wasn't always coffee and a walk. But it was a moment, they had, just for the two of them. Almost once a week. And if neither James, nor Tony talked about it to anyone else, well. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a healthy secret between friends. Or so he tried to convince himself. 

But then of course, all had to go and be ruined. First by Natasha discovering said secret, and properly chewing out Bucky for it. Because what Bucky didn’t know, not at the time of the “dates”, nor at the time of Natasha almost cutting his balls off, was that not everything was coming up roses for the little couple. Tony and Steve, that was. What had started by some minor fight about something both of them had forgotten, had put some doubts in Tony’s mind. And then, those “dates”, had just pushed those doubts further. Because Tony had understood that some of the aspects of his couple weren’t what you could call healthy. And it wasn’t really James’s fault. Not at all. He hadn’t purposely gone and said anything of the genre. More like the shame that Tony couldn’t come to that party because Steve was occupied. Funny how he never saw him drunk because as soon as he had downed a drink, Steve would tell him off. That he hadn’t never danced with him, because he always danced with Steve and only Steve. Little facts like that. So of course, Tony started thinking about it. Talked to Steve about it. Well tried. Apparently it resulted in fights that were just getting bigger and bigger. He then talked to Natasha about it. Who of course, wasn’t pleased, and told Bucky off because she really thought he was out to get them. To get him. Well. He wasn’t. 

She understood. But told him that their ways of doing those little rendez-vous were still not great. That the fact that Tony was keeping them secrets from Steve meant he knew Steve would probably not like it. In short she kind of messed up his mind. Was he doing Steve wrong by spending time like that with Tony ? Did he try to make them break up without even thinking about it ?  
He wasn’t. Definitely wasn’t. Not his fault what Steve was doing to Tony wasn’t all that great for a couple. Tony was just seeing a friend. Nothing that important.  
But Natasha convinced Tony to tell Steve. Tony did. Steve went off. Tony held his ground. Steve screamed some more. Names were called. Jabs were made. Tony was single. 

“So, where’s Steve ?” had asked Bruce, for well everyone, because Steve by that point was as good as Tony’s shadow.  


“He broke up with me.” had Tony replied. He tried to smile. Failed. His eyes were a little red. His voice a little shaky. Bucky clenched his fists unconsciously.  


Natasha, Clint and even Sam, who usually wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box (sorry Sam), gave a quick look to him before coming around Tony joining Bruce. They were all saying nice things in between questions.  


Where was Tony staying ? After all they were living together. Shooking their heads when discovering Steve had left the apartment immediately and that the day after his things were already mostly gone. “You deserve someone better, Tony.”

What had prompted him to break up ? Why ? Because it wasn’t working anymore. “Well nevermind that dumb idiot, he wasn’t the right one. You’ll find someone Tony.”

How did he take it ? Bad. Tony didn’t voice it, but the evidence was right there in front of him. They hadn’t had a chance to answer something nice that Bucky got up. He held out his hand. “Want to dance, Tony ?” He said with a little smile. Tony seemed hesitant. The other threw him weird looks. Natasha seemed to say “It’s too soon” with her eyes. She was good like that.

“I’d like that.” Tony took his hand.  
They got out of their chairs and went onto the dance floor. And they started dancing. For the first time. And Tony started smiling. His bright and beautiful smile. They danced for a bit, but when things slowed for a romantic slow, it was clear, even for James who could be a bit thick, that it was still raw for Tony, too awkward. So, he let go of his hand, smiled softly.

“You know what’s best for break-ups ? Vodka. Ask Natasha.” 

“You’re saying this because she’s part russian, and you like to think you are too.”

“What ? No that’s not the reason. And I am partly russian.. By my-”

“Your great-great uncle on your father's side, yes, yes, we know.” He cut him, smiling a bit more. He took a breath, exhaled slowly. “Thanks for that, Bucky. I needed it.” 

“Well. Erh. Anytime, doll.” That had Tony let out a small chuckle, and they exchanged a last look, just the two of them, before he got back to the table and the others. James followed. 

Just like that, he knew he would maybe never get over this little moment. This little dance they had. The feeling of Tony’s hand in his. And as Tony ordered shots, winking at him, James sighted. At least he was single. That was a step toward maybe one day being a possibility, right ? 

So why the fuck was Tony about to get to Malibu and leaving him uh ? Oh yes, right. His advices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !! Hope you'll like it as much as the first one ! Bucky is still trying to figure out what went wrong with his "advice" to Tony. 
> 
> With "Dancing in the moonlight", I also listen on repeat to "Sister of Pearl" by Baio, so as a mood music for you to read maybe ? I think it's a "ending sequence of a sitcome" type sound, I love it.

“I.. I never sa-” He started to say, but Natasha cut him, even though his voice was so small it wasn’t sure anybody else besides her heard him.

“Vodka. To celebrate, and to mourn. Come on Tony. Come help me.” She grabbed his hand and after a last look from Tony, they both got away to the bar. James felt numb. Tony was leaving. He would never get his try at a happy ending eh ? Not with Tony at least. 

“You alright there ?” asked Sam. If even Sam was worried about him, he must be looking like death. All eyes were on him. But how could they understand ? Maybe only Natasha knew everything and could. The others… 

“I-.. I need a breather.” He said quickly, while getting up, his foot almost getting caught up with the chair. “I-.. Erh yeah.” He left without another glance at them, or at Tony and Natasha. He didn’t need to look at them to know they were probably talking to each other, backs to the crowds, trying to make sense of anything. 

Since when did James suggested, advised Tony to “move on” ? Since when moving on meant going all the way to Malibu ? Fuck. That dumb oaf leaves him and Tony goes to the other side of the country in retalation ? Fuck his life. He sat on a little brick wall outside of the bar. What happened ? 

After taking it at the beginning, there was the middle. The middle of that story, for Bucky, was right after Steve left Tony, and Tony danced with him. They had gotten closer over the last few months, as previously said, but after Steve was out of the picture, they just became the best of friends. They were almost always with each other. Tony had a break with his thesis ? Well why not a japanese restaurant they hadn’t tried yet. James needed a bit of a hand with his old car ? Tony was there with the tools in under half an hour and they would spend the day fixing it and goofing around. New movie ? Theater with Tony. Friday nights ? Bars with friends, and Tony. Tony wanted to just go around town to get his mind of things after a conversation with his Father ? Walk around the town with Tony. It was as easy as breathing. Everything was good with him. Everything was light. Nothing bad could happen. 

Of course, some people, like Natasha, were saying it wasn’t a solution. That it wasn’t good. James was in love. Tony was not, and Tony was not over Steve at all. It was not a subject they would ever talk about. Apparently only Natasha ever heard of Steve anymore. Not that Bucky wanted to. But he didn’t see any harm in the situation. It was nice to be with Tony. It wasn’t because Tony wasn’t with him, romantically speaking that each waking day spent with Tony would hurt. He loved Tony. He loved making him happy. His smile was enough to make him happy. And of course, the facts that he hadn’t had any feelings for James stung, quite a bit at times, but that didn’t matter. He would not give up on Tony, especially not if he was in love with him. 

He was still, deep down of course, hoping that when Tony would finally forget about Mr Right-al-the-time, that maybe, he would consider him. Consider Bucky for something else than friends. Consider him for maybe, the right one. But how to make him see that ? It wasn’t going to happen by just, stopping to see Tony. Of course not. So Bucky didn’t listen to Natasha.   
It went on for some time. He kind of lost count, but now that he thought about it, between that fucking announcement and the break up, it had been seven months.   
And he thought about the night that changed it all. The night that made him think, maybe soon, he could have Tony all for himself.

It was about 3 weeks ago.   
They were out in a bar, with the whole crew. Sam was off chatting up some pretty woman in a corner. Clint and Natasha were dancing ridiculously. Bruce had just left, saying he had papers to grad, being a T.A. They had been dancing for maybe 3 or 4 songs and were starting to be out of breaths. Bucky liked that Tony. His eyes sparkling, happy. His mouth in an almost smile, sometimes cracking up, making his dimple apparent for a split second. His cheeks were red, and one of two curls of hair kept falling in his eyes, so he had to blow on them, which did nothing, or try to make them fall backwards by messing it even more with his hands. He was the most gorgeous thing James had ever seen. Quite tipsy too. Borderline drunk. It was a thing, after Steve, that had worried Bucky. It had seemed as though, since Tony had so many restrictions while in his relationship, he tried to get free and get back time lost. Especially with alcohol. James was now careful in each of their meetings, drinking just a bit to get a nice buzz but trying to stay at minimum sober to take care of Tony. Sometimes not drinking at all.

But that night, Tony had just pushed a shot, then another in front of him, and how could he say no to those eyes ? He was feeling alright. Ready to take on the world. Or maybe to declare his ever-dying love to the man of his life. Either option would be cool. The song had ended, and Tony took his end and dragged him to their table. 

“D’you want to drink again ?” 

He was starting to get a bit slurry. He didn’t have anytime to answer though, when Tony got up and made his way to the bar. He followed him, and an instant later, shots were in front of them again, while they were sitting. James insisted in taking them himself, since Tony was starting to walk in not so straight lines. There were eight shots, totals. James frowned, not understanding why that was.They were 5. 

“Do you still know how to count, genius ?” He smiled, amused.

“Why, yes I do ! One for you…” He pushed the glass in front of Bucky. “One for me…” He drank it immediately. “And… Another for you…” Another glass made his way in front of Bucky. “Another for me…” He drank again. James started to stutter, putting his hands on the boards full of glasses. “One for Nat. One for Clint. One for Sam.” He then wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh but I do seem to have miscounted. My bad.” He had grabbed the shot all while talking, and while James had tried to put his hand on it and say “I think you had enough.”, Tony that sly thing, grabbed one of the others shots and drank it.

“Okay, doll. I think that’s quite alright for tonight, eh ?” His only response was some giggles. Sighting, he got up and made a hand gesture at Natasha to come back. She did quite quickly.

“I think he’s on his way to alcohol poisoning. So. I’m gonna take him home.” 

She frowned while looking at the shots on the table.

“Haven’t had that much, and I’ll take a cab, don’t worry.”

“Alright. Be careful. You too, Anthoshka..” She made a kiss on his cheek.

“Aha. Thanks Nat’. I’ll be alright. Got my knight.” He giggled again, tried to boop Bucky but missed, almost hitting his eye.” 

“Alright. Off we go.” He had to get his arm under Tony to keep him stable. He wasn’t really handling his alcohol that well. And if Bucky didn’t mind the contact, he knew that wasn’t the best situation. 

When they had made their way outside, Bucky asked the eternal question. “Your place or mine ?” It was always left to Tony to choose. It sounded almost like a couple. But if it was at Bucky’s, he would end up on the couch. If it was at Tony’s, in the guest bedroom. 

“Mmmh.. Yours.” So. Not a good night sleep then. He had started thinking about getting a new couch, if it was going to become a frequent thing. 

They made their way to Bucky’s, who wasn’t that far, 10 minutes in a cab, Tony mumbling on his shoulder, and 3 flights of stairs to go up. They did. Painfully. He opened the door, and Tony immediately went to the bathroom. Mmmh. Worrying. 

“Please throw up in the toilets.” A murmur of a prayer, as Bucky closed the door behind them.

Bucky was glad, he hadn’t drank that much, for the next bit. He could still remember it clearly. That night, it gave him hope. Hope that Tony had finally moved on. Or almost, at least. Hope that maybe, he could try and.. Court Tony ? Well maybe not the right choice of words but you get the drift. Yes, Bucky could still remember it, 3 weeks later, very clearly. 

Tony had come back from the bathroom. Almost proud. “Didn’t throw up.” Well. The last shots got to him. Smiling, James had presented him with a glass of water. “Drink.” 

But Tony ignored him. Went in for a hug. He hid his face in the crook of his neck, and James found him hard to swallow properly. 

“Come on, Tony. You need to drink.” 

“No. I don’t need it… I need something else.”   
“Oh yeah ? And what do you need mmh ?” It was so hard, not to encompass him in the biggest of hugs. Tony was a great cuddler… 

“I.. I don’t miss Steve anymore. I don’t. I think. Well sometimes I do. I need to forget him..” 

Ah. So. Not so good for Bucky. Oh it was hard. Gently, he pushed a bit Tony away from him. 

“Come on, doll. You need to drink a bit of water. Don’t.. Erh don’t think about Steve.” 

Tony huffed. But he did grab the glass and drank all of it in long sips. He gave the glass back to Bucky, then crashed on the couch. Hid his face in his hands.

“You don’t get it Bucky. I..” He sighed. “I think I’m starting to get feelings for someone else.” Oh.

Oh that got Bucky a big slap. He felt his heart rate pick up immediately. He felt so light all of the sudden. Could it be ? Could Tony finally move on for real ? Could he be the one he was talking about ? Was it possible ? 

“Do you ?” His voice was small. A longer phrase might have made it wobbly. He couldn’t move. Didn’t dare get closer to Tony, and those whiskey eyes. He would get lost too easily in it. 

“Y-Yeah. Yeah I do…” But before he could say anything, Bucky’s phone started ringing. Oh. He had never wanted to die this much before this moment. Or maybe not die. But maybe become a hamish, because technologie was a real pain sometimes. 

“I.. Just a sec’, doll, okay ? I’ll be back in a sec.. I.. Wait.” He quickly went to the bedroom, and answered it without looking at the screen. 

“Bucky, are you okay ?” Natasha’s voice went through. Oh. god fucking damnit. Of course Natasha would ruin this ! 

“Yes ! Yes we are.. I.. Why ????” He didn’t want to sound so angry. So frustrated. But he couldn’t help it.

“There’s been an accident two blocks after the bar, and you didn’t text me so..” He could hear her frowning. How was that possible ? But he immediately felt guilty. Fuck. Natasha was a good friend, and here he was, being a dick.

“Ah. Uh. Yeah. Sorry. Fine here. Just got home. Tony was throwing up.. So. Mh. Yeah.” 

“Ah. Well. I’ll let you get back to him then. Goodnight Bucky.” Her voice was soft. He closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Natasha.” He hung up. Took a long breath. Okay. So. Maybe it was his chance, right ? He walked back to the living room, to find Tony asleep. He was deep asleep too, already snoring, his mouth hanging open. (And even like that, Bucky found him attractive.)   
Fuck his life. He managed to gather him in his arms without waking up, and took him to the bedroom. Took off his shoes, his jeans (he knew Tony didn’t mind, since he once had the guts to complain Bucky didn’t do so), and tucked him away in the cover.

“Tomorrow.” He murmured. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk. And you’ll start to move on for real, I hope..” He lightly brushed his cheek with his thumb, and quietly got out. 

Yes. He remembered that night. He remembered thinking that the day after, they would talk. Maybe he would ask Tony out for real. Use the term “date”, all serious. He could almost picture the shy but happy smile Tony would put on if the idea was good to him. He didn’t manage images of Tony's awkward face if he didn’t want said date. 

Then how, now, Tony thought moving away would be a good idea uh ?

Oh fuck. He remembered the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :) I hope the last one will go up by Tuesday but I won't make any promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy this is the end my friend ! 
> 
> I hope to have kept it short and sweet, I tried at least, and I'm still sorry for surely the bad english !

Bucky had woken up first, after that night. And when he remembered the conversation he started having with Tony, his heart missed one or two beats. Oh god he was hoping like a mad fool. Maybe Tony was talking about him, when he said he was catching feelings for someone else. Maybe he was ready to move on, with him… The thought wasn’t leaving him. Stayed right through his morning routine, and all while he was preparing breakfast, so much so that he didn’t see the time at all. He lifted one eyebrow when a quite hangover Tony made his appearance in the living room. 

\- “Well, hello sunshine.” Oups. The pet name wasn’t intentional. Even if he did give Tony some… Well, he surely wouldn’t read too much into it. Back turned to Tony, he finished plating up the last pancakes, turning around when the task was done.

\- “Hhh. Shut up. Gimme food…” He said, sitting down and making grabbing motion towards the plates. 

\- “Such a whiny child…” He couldn’t help but smile. Even like that, he could only think that Tony was the most beautiful human ever. He wanted to drown in his chocolate eyes, put his hands through his lovely hair, kiss those lips. Even if he was more pale than usual, that bags were under his eyes, and that he was in clear need of a shower and some food, he was really everything Bucky could ever hope for. So smiling even more, he nodded and gave Tony some pancakes and sirup. 

\- “You love me.” Tony simply shrugged. And even if he meant it as a joke, Bucky cringed inside. He really had no idea. 

\- “You wish.” He retorted, and sat down too. 

They ate in a peaceful silence for a moment, Bucky trying to decide how to talk about yesterday. But after a while, Tony beat him to it.

\- “So. Mh. Awkward but I don’t remember much for yesterday night.. So. Erh. Did I say anything to you ? Like mh.. Concerning my decision…” He sounded uncertain of himself. It wasn’t very Tony-like, but maybe he really didn’t remember anything, and prefered to tread lightly.   
But Bucky couldn’t help himself. He kind of jumped onto it. 

\- “Oh. No, it’s not awkward. Yes you.. You mention it. And I.. I wanted to talk to you about it too…” Oh god, his heart was about to explode in his chest. He thought maybe Tony would hear it, it was going so fast. He breathed, Tony lifting his head after another pancake, to look him right in the eyes. “You should go for it. Totally go for it.. I mean. Moving on right ? Can’t do any harm in trying.” 

He tried a tentative smile. But Tony seemed to flinch. Why ? But he didn’t have much time to think about it. Tony looked down to his plate half eaten.

\- “Yes. You’re right.” Bucky frowned. He didn’t understand what was happening. Oh no. Maybe Tony was in love with someone else. Maybe that person was not accessible and thus it would be impossible to move on ? Maybe he was thinking Bucky would try to convince him to seek out Steve, to make in conscience easier ? He was spiraling. Not a few seconds, before Tony got up.

\- “Uh, sorry I.. The pancakes aren’t really good right now. I.. Erh sorry.” He got up quickly and a minute later, Bucky heard the click of the lock in the bathroom. Oh. So that was what was happening eh ? Right. He breathed. Finished his plate and cleaned up everything. Tony got out, made a tiny smile. 

-”Sorry. I.. Mh…” 

\- “Hey, don’t worry about anything. D’you want to just chill on the couch ? Yeah you should do that.” He started to step to him, but Tony only backed up. 

\- “I think I’ll just.. I’ll just go home. Yeah. I.. My bed is great-”

\- “You can take the bed if you want !” He cut him rapidly. He didn’t want Tony to leave. He just wanted to talk. But Tony only made a contrite smile. 

\- “Thanks Bucky but.. I’d rather get close to home, I.. And I think Pepper’s gonna come by so..” He passed a hand in his hair, and looked around to get his jacket. Bucky felt like a brick was settling in his stomach. Tony wanted to leave.. 

\- “O-Okay. I.. D’you want me to drive you back ?” 

\- “No, no.. I’ll take a cab. Thanks..” 

He seemed to want to add something. He didn’t. After a small bye and a wave, he was out the door, and Bucky felt so dumb. And numb. And very alone. 

He hadn’t seen Tony after. And here they were. Tony just said he wanted to leave to Malibu. And Bucky wanted to cry, sitting outside the bar. God his life sucked. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, Natasha was standing at his side. 

\- “I must admit, James, that I do not understand the logic in saying your beloved that he should go.” 

\- “I never said that !” He groaned, and hid his face in his hands. God. That was terrible. He couldn’t backtrack. Could he ? 

\- “Well. You could start by telling me what happened.” She was so calm. When Tony was about to leave. How could she be so calm ?

\- “I..” Oh god. Should he tell Natasha ? Hell. She already knew everything. Why not the truth ? “Remember, that night, when Tony was so drunk I took him home ? And you called me because I didn’t text and you got scared.” She nodded. “Well. Mh. Right before.. Before you called, he said things to me. But he was.. Erh he was drunk.” 

-”Yes. But you have to be precise, Bucky. What did he say ?” 

-”He.. He said that he wanted to.. Forget Steve.That he was catching feelings for someone else than Steve and.. And then you called. And then when I got back he was asleep so… Erh.” She threw him that look, the one where she started to lose patience with you and just wanted you to finish. “And the morning after he asked me if he talked about his decision to me, and I said yes, and that he should go for it and-” 

He was stopped when Natasha slapped the back of his head, lightly but still. He looked at her with big eyes. 

\- “Hey ! What the fuck was that for ?” 

\- “Because, when did he talk about a decision when he was drunk ? Having feelings is not having made a decision ! His decision was to move, and he thought you knew, and encouraged him !”

\- “But how could I have known ? I couldn’t guess his big decision was to fuck away, I thought he was talking about his decision to move the fuck on from Steve !” That got him another smack to the head.

\- “Stop swearing now. You’ll fix what you’ve done, Yasha, and all is going to be well.” 

He looked at her with big sad eyes. 

\- “But how, Nat’ ? I.. What if I confess and all of that for nothing ? What if he doesn’t return my feelings and go all the way to Malibu just to avoid my ugly face ? O-Or.. What if he does share them and he can’t get out of his move uh ? What then ?” 

She sighted. A long, suffering sigh. That didn’t bode very well for him. 

\- “Listen to me, Yasha, and listen well. Because I will only say this once.” She took his hands. “When I brought Tony, you looked at him like one might look at the stars. I saw it then, I see it now. You didn’t have to say a word. And it became more and more, and more, months after months. You helped him more than anyone, because you managed to make him see through Steve - Yes, I saw it too, and I tried to talk to him about it, I didn’t succeed, but you did. And then you helped him with the break-up. You never, not once, forced your feelings on him, because you are a good man, James Barnes. But if you don’t try and tell him how you feel... You’ll regret it. Because if he goes, he’ll take your heart with him, and he won’t even know it. It’s not fair to him, to make that choice without even knowing he has it.” 

He could taste copper in his mouth by the end of it. He realized he was biting at the inside of his cheeks. 

\- “But what choice is this, Tasha ? I can’t… I can’t ask him to stay here, for me…” 

\- “Yes. Yes you can, because right now, he’s going because he thinks he needs a start somewhere else. He needs to know he can have it with someone else… Right here. Have I once given bad advice to you ?” 

\- “I.. No. But.. I don’t know how I’ll react knowing he doesn’t like me… I.. I don’t want him to hate me. For.. For loving him while he was with Steve. For.. For telling him now that I don’t have a choice.. For.. I don’t know.”

\- “You are scared. It is normal, because it is not an easy thing to confess. But. Is Tony a bad man ?” 

\- “Of course not !” 

\- “Then. Why would he hate you ? You are his friend. Have faith in him.” 

He hid once again his face in his arms, incapable of saying something back. She was right, in every way. It would be kind of unfair, not letting Tony know he was breaking his heart. Tony wouldn’t react badly and think of him as selfish. He would not demand Tony to stay. That would just be bad. And Tony would not see him differently. 

\- “You’re right.” He said, the sound muffled by his mouth staying against his coat.

\- “Then. What are you waiting for ? Go on. Before he leaves.” 

\- “What ? Right now ?” He shot up his head, and looked at where she pointed. There he was, putting his scarf around his neck, having not seen him nor Natasha. He was about to leave. James had to do something. 

He got up to his legs so fast, he almost fell on top of Natasha. Walking quickly, he took hold of Tony’s arm after he only made a few steps. He turned around quickly.

\- “James ? I.. Wh-What are you doing here ? I thought you went home already..” He seemed more surprised, but a bit sad. Sad at the thought that he had left without goodbye ? 

\- “I.. No I..” He took a deep breath. “Tony I need to talk to you.” 

\- “Well we.. We are talking right now ?” 

\- “ Wait I.. I’m serious. Just. Listen to me okay ? Don’t.. Listen.” 

\- “Don’t listen to you ?” he said with a small smile. Because of course, Tony would make fun of him right now.

\- “Oh.. Come on Tony please. I.. “ You can do it Bucky, he thought to himself. Just say it. “You can’t leave-” Tony began to stutter to reply, but he just went on. “Before I say my piece, okay. Because… Because I need to say it… And you need to know it okay ?” He waited for Tony to slowly nod.

-” Okay. So.” His mouth was so dry. “I… You didn’t understand, what.. What I said to you, last time. I.. When I talked about moving on. I didn’t.. I didn’t mean for you to move literally away from New York I.. You don’t remember but the night before you… You said you were trying to forget Steve. That you… You didn’t miss him as much and that..” Hard bit, okay. “That you were getting feelings for someone else.” His eyes got big and scared at that, and oh boy not a great feeling. 

\- “Yeah. But mh. You didn’t.. You didn’t tell me who and… Before I could say anything, Natasha called, and then you were asleep and… And the morning after, when.. When you talked about your decision ? I thought it was about that ! About.. About moving on from Steve… And then.. You left and..” He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t have time to tell you anything else but I.. I wanted to.” 

\- “Wh.. What did you want to tell me, James ?” 

\- “I still do.. Want. To tell you.. I..” He closed his eyes. Took another deep breath, and opened them again. He wanted to drown in Tony’s eyes. “I have feelings. I.. For you. I.. I’m in love with you, Tony. I.. God. I have been for some time now, doll. Long time even and… I couldn’t tell you. I.. It was before, you.. You were with Steve and.. And then you weren't but.. I wasn’t about to.. Just.. Jump on you, right ? And… Now you want to leave but.. I thought I had to tell you.. Well.. T-Tasha told me to.. I mean not I needed Tasha.. Oh god I'm rambling please Tony say something.” 

Tony was pale. He looked as though he had just seen a ghost. James wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He was about to get slapped. Or Tony would just run away from him. And hate him for the rest of his life. It was torture. He closed his eyes, wishing for any god to save him right now. But then he felt his hand on his arm, and when he opened his eyes again, Tony was standing closer. His eyes were shining. And a small smile had made his way to his lips. 

\- “You could have said something earlier.” He gently squeezed his arm. “But what if I leave ?” 

\- “Oh.” He blinked, trying to remember how to get air in his lungs again. “Well then.. It’s.. It’s your choice. I can’t impose you to stay. And… Maybe I.. I mean I could follow you.. Or.. Stay here.. I.. I don’t know, what are the choices ?” He was starting to feel a bit panicky. Tony only shook his head, still smiling, and took his hand. 

\- “Want to dance, Bucky ?” He felt a déjà-vu impression hit him. He didn’t understand. Why was Tony proposing to dance ? 

\- “Erh. Yes.” 

Gripping his arm a bit more firmly, he guided him once again inside the bar. He could think. Couldn’t breathe properly. He left him right there, in the middle of the dance floor, and watched him go to the jukebox. A moment later, Dancing in the Moonlight was on. He came back to Bucky, still smiling, and took his hands, putting both on his hips. They started swaying in rhythm, and Bucky was lost in his eyes once more, but in his mind too. He couldn’t help but to voice those feelings after a bit. He knew it was one of the favorites of Tony, that song. That he always considered it very romantic, and he had always felt like it would be kind of his end credit or big moment in his romantic movie if he would star in one. But that didn’t explain it all, did it ?

\- “What.. What does that mean ?” 

Tony smiled brightened. He put his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

\- “Means you’re the one I caught feelings for, genius.” 

And with that, he stood on his tiptoes to get to James lips. The first contact was electric. It was everything Bucky wanted, and more. It was perfect. The kiss was soft, sweet, tasting a bit of the sugary cocktail Tony had indulged earlier, and like the coke Bucky had sipped. It lasted forever and not long enough. Bucky might have thought it could have killed him with how perfect it was. He didn’t even notice their friends clapping and whooing before Tony slowly broke the kiss, staying against him. 

\- “Oh.” 

\- “Yeah, oh.” He smiled harder, it almost hurt. But then everything came back again. 

\- “But.. What about Malibu ?” 

\- “Oh. That can be arranged. Besides I would miss too much in New York… And it seems like a good place to start again mh ?” His eyes were almost malicious, like he knew everything Bucky would never. But he didn’t mind. 

\- “Oh.. Oh that’s great.” He got his arms in a better grip around Tony. “That’s great.” 

\- “It is, isn’t.” He said, while hiding his face in Bucky’s neck. He was starting to be too hot, after all they kept their coat, but none of that mattered. Because Tony loved him back. Because they were dancing together. Not really under the moonlight, but that could be arranged soon enough. “Can you say it again ?” 

It was a tiny murmur. Almost uncertain, suddenly. Like Tony was afraid that it was all just a dream. He caught the eyes of Natasha just at this moment, since they were still spinning slowly. She gave him the thumbs up. 

\- “I love you, doll.” 

He could feel Tony’s grip getting harder on his coat, he felt like he could fly all of the sudden. He was moving on. 

\- “Me too.” 

Bucky was finally having his happy ending. Because there was no way in hell he would let his soulmate go now that he finally caught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it !! I had something like that in head since I heard the song, and getting to write it had been a pleasure, even if it isn't perfect by far ! 
> 
> I don't know what to write next, some more Winteriron or maybe IronStrange... We'll see !! 
> 
> I hope you'll have a lovely day or night !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !


End file.
